


Sun and Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clintasha...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun and Moon

Clint is like the Sun.  
Powerful and handsome.  
Always bright and laughing.  
Cheerful and Warm.  
Comforting.

Natasha is like the Moon.  
Beautiful and mysterious.  
Melancholy and ethereal.  
Always changing its shape.  
Mystery 

These two are people on the opposite sides of the spectrum.  
But as they say, opposites attract each other.


End file.
